


Angels can fall

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Childhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Oma never talked much about his childhood expect his father Oma Koji or DICE. As Kiibo and Oma relationship start to bloom, the robot learn more on why Kokichi is the way he is and why his mother is never mentioned.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Angels can fall

Kokichi woke up inside of his childhood home. That's odd… He hasn't been there since he was maybe twelve or eleven year old? 

Not since the events… 

He picked himself up and dust off the D.I.C.E uniform he loves. His family made him this as their leader. 

Running inside of the home, he heard a conversation. One he vividly remembers having…  
~~~~   
"Miss Yumi! I want to go outside of the camp!" Younger Yamaguchi (Oma) Kokichi whined to the lady next to him. 

She was focused very much on the dishes in the sink when Kokichi whined about the outside world. 

Another man entered,questioning the upcoming response from the lady, Miss Yumi. His father, Yamaguchi Sora. 

"Why do you want to go outside of our home? Your mother does to show us the evil the world is. You, as the heir, must be taken care of very well." 

Miss Yumi turned off the water, picking up a rag next to the sink. Moving her hands along the fabric to dry them. 

Sora smiled and left the house. 

(Miss Yumi said he drinks until he passes out, that's why she takes care of him.) 

She picked up Kokichi and looked at the pouting boy. 

"I know. I know." She said, breaking her normal character. 

Yumi hums a lullaby for a couple minutes and said "One day, I will take you and Ryo to meet your real father. I promise." 

Kokichi nods and giggles as the woman plants kisses on his forehead.   
~~~~   
Familiar hands shakes Kokichi which made the purple hair boy wake up. 

Everything was blurry at first,then he saw the outline of Kiibo's worried face. 

"You fell asleep during class Oma. You can't do this as much as you do." 

Had he been asleep? He began to realize that make sense why he woke up there. 

"Aw are you worried about me Kiibo?" Kokichi asked teasing his robot boyfriend. 

"Yes I am you know that Oma." Kiibo said and offered his hand to Kokichi. 

Soon, Kiibo was being dragged along with Kokichi on a mission to get grape Panta before next class.


End file.
